


Cupcakes

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Series: Zeroverse [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Cupcakes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This day couldn't get any worse and Altair wished for the earth to open up and swallow him alive. Too bad Malik had different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mykonos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykonos/gifts).



His day had been awful, simply awful and Altair felt exhausted. It had been a crazy week and the day nothing but pure hell. Altair thought he could feel every little bone in his body, every muscle, every single fucking  _hair_ and it all  _hurt_ ! Not even Rauf could make the day better – because Rauf wasn't there. Rauf was in Belfast on some stupid workshop Altair was supposed to go to next year as well. He just wished for his friend to be there, even though Rauf's main hobby was to annoy Altair to no end but he was great company, especially at the office and especially on stupid days like today. No matter how much work there was, no matter how much their boss yelled at them, Rauf always managed to crack a joke and make Altair spill his juice through his nose from laughing.

 

It was late in the evening when Lucy had finally sent him home. They weren't done yet but they wouldn't work through the night just to get this project finished. Maybe Lucy would, Altair didn't know. She always seemed so passionate when it came to their job... probably the reason why she was his supervisor. But now here he was, the cold wind blowing with no mercy and it felt as if a thousand tiny razorblades were cutting into his skin at once as he walked down the street. 

 

The train station was crowded as it was mostly the case, people standing shoulder to shoulder and back to back, a few dozen people moving all at once and in waves when the train arrived and the doors opened. Altair stood, one hand wrapped around the handle tightly to keep his balance, the smell of wet clothes and leftover sweat invading his senses. He fumbled with his phone and it took him a few attempts before he could unlock the screen, his body swinging sideways with each turn the train took and people were bumping into him occasionally. He opened his chat with Malik, he hadn’t been online all day and yesterday. That was no surprise because Malik was gone just as well. He was in Brussels. Malik had told him it was basically nothing but one big party he was going to and he'd be drunk most of the time. One of their business partners had invited their sixty best costumers, Malik's company being one of them and they had sent him to fly there. It was a big fish too so they couldn't really decline and while Malik wasn't exactly thrilled about going he hadn't really minded as well. But it meant Altair was left behind and he was alone and ugh, he hated being alone. Especially today. He missed Malik. It was cold and raining. He hurt all over. He was miserable and Malik was supposed to be there when he felt miserable... which only made him feel worse. Malik was very busy at the moment and Altair couldn’t even be mad at him for that.

 

‘I'm on my way home’, he typed slowly – he just wasn’t good at this, his thumb moved heavily across the letters. ‘Fuck, I'm so tired you wouldn't believe’, he added and hit send, then pushed his phone back into his pocket. 

 

It was dark outside, typical for a cold day in January and the lights were passing by in bright vivid colors as the train moved through the urban canyons of the city. Altair took his stop after another twenty minutes, the train not empty yet and went outside together with a crowd of people until their paths separated at the exit of the train station. His walk to his apartment complex didn’t take too long and he greeted Mrs. Coob on his way up the stairs, a friendly old lady who lived next door after her husband had died two years ago. At times she knocked at his door, bringing him leftovers or dessert from her dinner and he always told her she didn’t have to but she insisted he looked so skinny.

 

Altair rounded the corner and walked down the hall, his apartment at the end of it. He turned his key twice in the lock and let the door fall shut behind him, his hand searching for the switch to turn the lights on.

 

“Huh?” Altair frowned as nothing happened. The hall outside was lit so he doubted there was a problem with the power but why didn’t the lights turn on? He felt his way around in the darkness, his eyes not yet used to it and tried to find his way towards the kitchen where he thought he still had a flashlight from the last time the power went out for a couple of hours. He cursed loudly when he hit his foot at his coffee table, hopping on one foot as if that would make the pain go away. This day just got better and better, didn't it? He turned his head left and the soft hue of flickering light shining from underneath his bedroom door into the living room caught his attention. He didn’t remember leaving the light on – so maybe there was a problem with the fuse. He’d have to check later. Great. Just fucking great. He groaned heavily, his shoulders slumping with simple defeat.

 

Altair changed plans and walked over to his bedroom, letting go of his backpack so it could fall down onto his couch as he passed it and his hands were free to pull off his scarf and take off his jacket. He opened his door-

“Holy fucking shit!” He jumped half a step back, one hand pressed against his chest with a wild beating heart underneath it, eyes wide with surprise and shock as he saw Malik sitting on his bed, his face illuminated by a small burning candle inside of a tiny cupcake he held in his hand. “You almost gave me an heart attack!”, Altair cried and carefully took a step back into his bedroom.

 

“Only almost”, Malik smirked and cocked his head just so, watching Altair with an amused little smile on his lips.

 

“What are you doing here?”, Altair pondered and he was still confused and surprised and his hands were shaking, damn it. “I mean- Brussles!” He wasn't able to form sentences that would suit an adult person.

 

“What does it look like?”, Malik pondered with arched eyebrows and sat up, walking up to Altair. “Thought I’d surprise my birthday boy”, he grinned and leaned in for a quick peck onto Altair’s cheek.

 

“How- what?” He was searching for the right words and in the end, found himself dumbfounded. “What?”, he asked again, sounding very intelligent.

 

“It’s your birthday, isn’t it?”

 

Altair blinked a couple of times. “Yes but-” It was his birthday. And so far it had been awful. “How do you know?”

 

Malik grinned again. “I have my sources”, was all he said and held the cupcake a little higher. “Time to blow out the candle and make a birthday wish.”

 

Altair looked between the cupcake and Malik. “Nobody knows it’s my birthday”, he said in disbelieve and his voice has turned a little quieter. “I haven’t celebrated in years…” He hasn't had any reason to celebrate before. There hadn't been the right person to do so.

 

“Then”, Malik said and went up to Altair’s side only to put his arm around his shoulders to guide him towards the bed, “it’s time to change that.”

 

Altair sat carefully down and he looked a little small a little bit lost on his big bed, the candle still the only light in the room and it created big flickering shadows across the walls. “You've told me you arrive Sunday-“

 

“I've lied”, Malik said with a shrug and put the cupcake onto the bedside table before he lifted one leg to straddle Altair’s lap, his palms pressing against his shoulders to push him back onto the bed. “Are you complaining boy?”, he murmured and lowered Altair all the way back until his shoulders hit the mattress. 

 

Altair shook his head. “No I'm just-” Surprised? Shocked? Happy? … touched? 

 

He was all of that and he still couldn't believe Malik was  _here_ in his apartment and oh, if he'd known Malik would come he'd cleaned up a little and-

 

Malik cut through his train of thoughts by kissing him. It was a long kiss, a slow and lazy kiss which deepened with every second that passed. The more Malik kissed him the more real it felt and Altair started to slowly wake up again, responded to Malik's movements and curled his arms around the man's shoulder, pressing up against his body. 

 

“Happy birthday Boy” Malik murmured once they came up for air and Altair blinked at him. “You wanna make your wish now?”, Malik teased and Altair thought his heart was still racing but for a whole different reason this time.

 

He shook his head, “No”, he said and looked up, Malik watching him with warm fond eyes and this, all of this, the trembling candle, the tiny cupcake, the rain drumming against his window, Malik... Altair swallowed hard and he'd gotten some dusk into his eyes because there was no other explanation why he suddenly got tears into them. “My wish already came true”, he whispered and he leaned up, kissing Malik again and smiled against his lips because today was just perfect.

 

 


End file.
